Pen Pals
by Nightangel1282
Summary: Kuwabara has a pen pal from Canada and she's moving to Tokyo! She's smart and gorgeous, but has matchmaking parents and a bratty little brother! Please R&R everyone! I promise, it's good! NOT a KuwaOC! Either KurOC or HieiOC Rating will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuwabara has a pen pal from Canada and she's moving right to Tokyo!! Now the Yu Yu Hakusho gang is dealing with a beautiful young woman with matchmaking parents and a bratty little brother!!! Lots of funny stuff in here, so R&R!!!**

"Urameshi!! Kurama!! Hey guys, wait up!!!"

Yusuke and Kurama blinked, turning as one when they heard the unmistakable voice of Kuwabara and the sound of running footsteps. When they turned to face him, they saw he had a huge grin on his face.

"You sure look happy this morning, Kazu," Kurama said, blinking. Usually at this hour in the morning, Kuwabara was ready to pound people's heads in on his way to school.

His grin only widened. "My sister gave me a letterfrom my pen pal this morning! She forgot to last night! I just read it and..."

Yusuke elevated an eyebrow slowly. "You... have a PEN PAL?!" An instant later, he was roaring with laughter. "Aw, MAN!! Now THAT'S funny!! Kuwabara's got a pen pal!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The boy fumed immediately. "Can it, Urameshi! We've been writing back and forth since we were like ten, so don't make a huge deal outta it!! Besides, she's a really nice girl!!"

The boy was still laughing, but then he blinked. "Wait a sec... SHE?" He immediately grinned broadly. "Uh oh... don't tell me you've got a long distance relationship happening now... Whatever would Yukina think?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! JEEZ!!!! WOULD YA SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?!"

Kurama smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you would take the time to write to another person from another country, Kazu. What's her name? And what country is she from?"

He was smiling again instantly. "Her name's Jenine and she's from Canada. She's a total genius! Whole straight A's deal, and she can speak a whole buncha languages! She's pretty, too! Here, have a look!" He dug into his wallet and pulled out a photograph. Yusuke, who had stopped laughing and Kurama both took a look.

The woman looking back at them had a heart shaped face and large blue green eyes. Her full lips formed a smile as she looked to the camera from her place leaning against a brick wall. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, her skin pale and clear of any blemishes, and her figure was like that of a model. In the background, they could see a large victorian style house.

Yusuke whistled. "Wow... If I weren't already with Keiko..."

_Mmmmm... I like her already, _Suichi heard Youko say appreciatively.

Suichi ignored his voice as he turned to Kuwabara once more. "And what news did you wish to relay to us, Kazu? You seem rather excited for it to be simply because you received a letter from her."

He grinned broadly. "Her Dad got a job offer from Tokyo University and they're moving here on the seventeenth of this month!!"

Kurama and Yusuke blinked and exchanged a look. "Um... Kazu... you do realize that the seventeenth is TOMORROW, right?" Yusuke asked a little dubiously.

Kuwabara stared at the two of them for a long moment and then, predictably, he freaked. "WHAT?! TOMORROW?! I'VE GOTTA GET HER A WELCOME GIFT!!! I'VE GOTTA FIND OUT WHAT HER ADDRESS IS GONNA BE!! I'VE GOTTA..."

Suichi smiled. "I wouldn't worry, Kazu. Chances are she'll hunt you down. It wouldn't be hard, I'm sure, given both your reputation and her apparent brilliance. And besides, she's probably already boarding the plane right now so you wouldn't be able to get into contact with her if you tried. Just wait and see what happens."

The boy looked downheartened, but he knew Kurama was right. Nodding, he looked down in the dumps as he made his way to the school for another boring day of fighting and skipping classes.

----------------------------------

Even Hiei was in Kuwabara's room the next day. Not because he was actually interested in what was going on and what was on the boys mind, but because he simply didn't have anything better to do.

Kurama was trying to get a little more information about Jenine from Kuwabara. "What else do you know about her, Kazu? Who all is in her family? What languages can she speak?"

The boy blinked. "Well... I know she's moving here with her Mom, Dad, and she's got a little brother who's like ten or something, and as for the languages..." He thought hard for a minute. "I know she can speak English and French and Japanese for sure... she grew up with the first two and the third she's gotta know if she's coming here. Then... I think... German, Spanish... Chinese..." He blinked and then shrugged. "I think she knows more, but that's all I can really think of right now. And as to what else I know about her..." He shrugged again. "Well, like I said, she's really smart. She even takes additional courses from universities to keep herself from getting bored. She's also into gymnastics and I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but her family's filthy rich."

Yusuke shuddered. "I can't believe I just heard that... she actually ASKS to take additional courses when she doesn't need to? That's weird..."

He shrugged. "Her dad's a scientist. It's kinda in her genes or something."

Kurama looked at him, curious now. "How much did you tell her about... us?"

The boys eyes went huge. "Are you nuts?! I might not be the smartest guy out there, but I'm not a total idiot! I didn't tell her nothin' about Spirit World or Makai or anything like that. She doesn't know anything about demons or none of that stuff. It's too dangerous for a girl like her to know about it."

Kurama nodded. "Good. I just thought I'd check."

In that moment, Kazuma's older sister (AN: if someone can tell me her name in one of the reviews, I would greatly appreciate it... I know I have it SOMEWHERE but I can't find it. Thanks!!) opened the door to his room. "Hey, Kazu. You've got a visitor. Some pretty girl with an accent."

Kuwabara was on his feet in an instant and out the door before anyone could so much as blink. "SHE'S HERE!!!! SHE REALLY CAME AND FOUND ME!!!!"

Even Hiei's eyes were wide. "He really acts like a little kid sometimes. You'd swear it was an ice cream truck driving by..."

The others just smiled and shook their heads as they got to their feet to meet the girl for themselves.

When they got there, they saw Kuwabara and another girl hugging in the doorway. She was just as pretty in person as in the photograph.

"I only got your letter yesterday and I was going out of my mind trying ta figure out how I was gonna get into contact with you!"

She pulled away and nodded. "I figured as much. My dad only got the offer a few weeks ago, and he just decided to take it about a week and a half ago which was when I wrote and mailed the letter. We just arrived at ten this morning. I was gonna give you a call, but then figured I'd just look you up in the phone book and surprise you with a visit instead." Then she blinked, looking past him. "Oh! You've got friends here!" She smiled at them. "Konichiwa!"

Kazu smiled at her. "Jenine, these are my friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Suichi Minamino, and the short stack with the mean expression is Hiei. And you've already met my sister."

She shook their hands in turn. "Let's see... Yusuke. You're the toughest student at Sarayashiki High, right?"

He nodded, a grin on his face. "Yup! You've got it right!"

She shook Suichi's hand. "And you're the SMARTEST student at Sarayashiki, if I recall correctly..."

The red haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's not something I brag about, but..."

She grinned at him. "Just warning you now, handsom, you now have a rival!"

He gave her a gentle smile. "I look forward to it."

When she got to Hiei, she paused. He didn't make any move to accept her hand and seemed to ignore her presence entirely. "And you... I don't think Kazu-chan mentioned you..." Then she blinked. "Unless..." She smiled and pointed to Hiei, looking at her pen pal for confirmation. "Is he the annoying, grumpy, foul mouthed midget who's always irritating you?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open in shock and flashed dangerously, while Yusuke and Suichi laughed and Kuwabara nodded. "Yup. That's the one."

She smiled pleasantly and turned to him once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "Kuwabara..." he growled, his voice promising untold realms of pain.

The boy paled slightly, knowing just how dangerous and angry Hiei could be and he quickly pulled her out of the fire apparations reach. "So, Jenine! Is your home all set up yet?"

She nodded. "Yup. We're actually only a few blocks away from you in the Nerima Sector."

He grinned broadly. "Awesome! Can we meet your family?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Sure we can, but..." Her expression turned a little strained.

Kazu blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

Jenine shook her head. "Not exactly. It's just that my family's a little... of. I just feel I should warn you guys before I introduce you to them. Try not to be too surprised or take anything they say too seriously."

The four of them exchanged a few looks and then nodded. It was obvious they didn't have a clue what to expect, but they were going to find out for themselves what she weas talking about.

**Alrighty! That's the end of Chapter one!! Please, Please, PLEASE... R&R!! And if someone can tell me what Kazu-chan's sister's name is, please let me know... I just can't find it and I can't remember off the top of my head. THANX!!!!!**

**In the next chapter, the Yu Yu gang meets Jenine's family!! It's a must read!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two!! Please, R&R!!**

The boys followed her as Jenine led them only six blocks away, bringing them to the Nerima sector where there was a large colonial style house... obviously built by immigrants at some point in the last eighty years, since Japanese houses never got that large. The girl punched in a numeric code and lead them inside the gates.

"Well, it looks like we must have everything inside. The moving trucks are all gone..."

When they entered the house, they saw a few boxes that had yet to be unpacked, nestled in amongst the furniture. They could clearly hear the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm back! And I have friends with me!"

An instant later, they heard running footsteps coming down the stairs to their left and a boy around ten or twelve years old appeared, wearing a baseball cap backward on his head, and wearing baggy pants and an oversized sweater.

"It's about time you got back! We've been working our butts off for the last two hours! Where the hell did you..." Then he blinked, seeing the four boys with her. A sadistic grin split his features immediately. "Oooohh... you've got guys with you? Which one of them is your boyfriend?"

The girl's pleasant smile was gone in an instant and she cleared her throat meaningfully. "Cory, don't start. He's taken already. This is Hiei, Suichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, and my pen pal Kazuma Kuwabara."

The boy's grin turned more cruel. "Okay, so he's taken? What about his friends? Like that guy with the slicked back hair?"

Urameshi rose an eyebrow as the girl was starting to look less and less impressed with the boy. "Um... I'm taken too, actually..."

He grinned, not discouraged in the least. "Okay, two down, two to go. What about the redhead and the short-stack? I mean, come on. I know you've got a thing for guys with long hair, and that one's a pretty boy. Then you think short guys are cute, so he'd be a good candidate."

Kurama blinked in surprise and quickly put a restraining hand on Hiei's arm when he saw him reaching for his sword.

_Calm yourself, Hiei. He's only a child._

Hiei's expression was deadly. _If he implies a possible relationship between myself and that ningen woman again, I'll remove his head._

Kurama smiled. _Come now... even you have to admit that it would be an interesting experience._

_Don't push me, kitsune..._

As they had been talking telepathically, the boy had still been pushing his sister's buttons. "Come on, you've gotta have a thing for one of them. You sure your pen pal's not interested? Ugly as he is, you HAVE been writing him for the past seven years... Did you have any letter sex going on, or were you saving it for a face to face... encounter...?" He trailed off when he saw his sister's face turn furious as her hands clenched into fists at her side. The four boys stared in shock at the words that were coming from this boy's mouth and Kuwabara turned redder than a peony at his implications.

Cory blinked and his face turned apprehensive when he saw his sister's expression. "Ah, CRAP!!! I think I pushed her a little too much...!" An instant later, he was bounding up the stairs, a furious Jenine right on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS IN FRONT OF MY NEW FRIENDS!!!! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL BE EATING YOUR NEXT MEAL THROUGH A STRAW, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!" she roared.

"ACK!! SIS!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!

This was soon followed by a series of bangs and curses coming from the upper level. All four boys had huge sweatdrops trailing down the sides of their heads.

In that instant, a pretty woman in her early forties poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, dear. Don't tell me Cory's teasing his sister again..." Then she blinked, spotting the boys. "Oh! You must be Jenine's friends!" She gave them a pleasant smile. "Would you boys like some pastries? I just pulled them out of the oven a moment ago."

Kurama took the initiative. "We thank you very much. Pastries would be lovely, Miss."

She smiled at him pleasantly. "Oh, please. Just call me Millie. We're not used to the sort of formality that is common here in Japan. Now, you boys just make yourselves at home in the living room, and I'll get you some pastries and soda."

The four of them settled down in various places in the living room, Kuwabara seated next to Kurama on the couch, while Hiei plunked himself down in a hard backed wooden chair in the corner and looked around with a bored expression on his face.

Yusuke grinned, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Well, the kid's a brat, but I like the mom!"

The others nodded in agreement as Millie entered the room once more with a tray full of various pastries, and a box of canned soda's. "Don't be shy, boys. Help yourselves." She entered the kitchen once more and came back out with a cup of tea. "It's so nice to see Jenine making friends so quickly."

Suichi smiled at her. "She seems like a very nice young woman. Allow me to make introductions since your daughter is otherwise indisposed. I am Suichi Minamino. This is Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, so YOU'RE the boy that my daughter's been writing to all these years! It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Kazuma. Or do you prefer Kuwabara?"

The boy grinned and shrugged. "Either one is fine with me."

She nodded. In that instant, they heard a series of loud bangs come from upstairs, followed by the sound of mocking, then a cry of pain, and several more bangs and curses.

Yusuke blinked. "Um... are they killing each other or something?"

She giggled. "Oh, don't worry. This is routine. Cory will lock himself in his room and she'll come back down. I made sure the lock was installed first thing when we moved in here." Then she cocked her head as she regarded Kuwabara. "So, Kazuma. You and my daughter have been writing back and forth for the last seven years. Are you going to start having a relationship with her? I'm sure you and her would make an adorable couple..."

Hiei had elevated an eyebrow, hearing this. Kurama carefully hid a smile behind one of the pastries he was holding in his hands, and Yusuke was struggling to hold back his outright laughter.

Kuwabara had turned bright red immediately. "Um... Miss Johnson... your daughter's pretty and nice and smart and everything, but... I've already got a girl over here," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Millie's smile remained where it was. Nobody noticed Jenine making her way down the stairs, satisfied that she had gotten her point across to her brother.

"That's all right. That means she still has three more options. You four are so handsom, and in my day I would have gone for any one of you." The implications behind her words took them all by surprise. Hiei stared at her in disbelief, Kurama almost dropped his pastry, and Yusuke choked on his soda. Kuwabara just turned redder and redder.

From behind them, they heard someone fall over in shock and an instant later, they heard a horrified wail.

**"MOTHER!!!!!!!!"**

Millie looked up at her very red and embarrassed daughter, her smile never wavering. "Oh, hello, sweetie. Would you like some pastries? I just pulled them out of the oven a moment ago..."

She sighed, looking totally defeated and helpless. "No thanks, Mom."

"All right, dear. I was just talking to your new friends here. You brought home such nice looking boys. Have you decided which one you'd like to go out with?"

The girl looked ready to blow her stack as the boys stared at the woman in renewed shock. They were beginning to understand why she had been hesitant to introduce them to her family. "NO!!!!! AND WOULD YOU DROP THAT SUBJECT?! JEEZ!!!!" She sighed. "Is everything here?" she asked quickly, hoping to change the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

Millie nodded. "Yes. All your things were brought up to your room. Your bed was already set up by the movers. All you have to do is unpack your things and you're all set." She brightened. "Your father is in his new study right now. He said he contacted Tokyo University and those subjects you wanted to take will be sent here next week."

Jenine brightened. "Really? That's great!!"

Kuwabara blinked. "Wait a sec... they'll be sent here? Does that mean you're not going to school with us?"

"Oh, no. She'll be going to public school just like everyone else," said a male voice as a man in his early forties stepped into the room. "But she flies through her schoolwork like it's nothing. She takes additional courses from universities so she doesn't get bored. Jenine drinks in knowledge like a sponge."

Millie nodded. "What courses were you taking again, Sweetie?"

She smiled. "Horticulture, Egyptology, and Astronomy."

The man smiled. "They said there's a course available on Ptolmy's Philosophy if you're interested."

The girl considered. "Maybe a little later in the year. I don't want to overwork myself." She looked at her friends. "Guys, this is my Dad."

He nodded. "My name is Trevor."

"Dad, these are my new friends, Hiei, Suichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, and my pen pal, Kazuma Kuwabara."

His face brightened. "Oh, so YOU'RE the one who's been writing to my daughter." He continued to smile at him. "If all that I've heard about you is true, then you most certainly have my permission to date my daughter."

Jenine fell over in shock one more and moaned in embarrassed agony. "Somebody... kill me now..."

If he noticed, Trevor never said anything. He just continued to smile as he looked at all the boys who were staring at him in total shock. "However, if she decides not to go out with Kazuma-san, then whichever one of you she chooses must treat her with respect. Is that clear?"

Before anyone could blink, Jenine was by Kuwabara and had his arm in a death grip, ehr features undeniably desperate. "Kazu-chan!!!! Didn't you and your friends say that you'd show me the sights?" she asked, her grip tightening and promising untold realms of pain if he didn't do something.

Kuwabara was a little at a loss, so Kurama quickly stood up. "That's right. We really should be going now. There is quite a bit to see, and we will have to leave now if we want to make the most of the day."

Millie looked a little disappointed, but perked up once more. "Alright. It was nice meeting you boys. Feel free to drop in at any time. I always have pastries ready to be served!"

They all nodded as Jenine tried to restrain herself from ushering them all out the door. When they were finally on the front step, she shut the door behind her and put her back to it, her face very red as she let out a moan.

"I can't believe... THAT just happened..."

Yusuke looked at her. "Is... your family always like that?"

She sighed. "Only when there's a guy in the house who's in my age category. They are obsessed with getting me a boyfriend." She shook her head. "Man, that gets annoying..."

Kurama smiled a little. "I don't know... I found it rather amusing, to be perfectly honest. I don't think I've ever seen Kazuma turn quite that red before." Then he quickly cleared his throat as said human gave him a death glare. "But perhaps we should get going now. There is a great deal to see."

Jenine nodded. "Thanks." The five of them started off.

**Okay!!! There's Chapter two!! Everyone, please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okies! Here's chapter three!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

The boys brought her on a tour of the area and their favorite hangouts. Jenine noticed immediately that Hiei hardly said a word and seemed completely bored with the entire situation. Yusuke spent most of his time poking fun at Kazu-chan, and the two of them got into frequent verbal arguments, and so the one who showed her most of the sights was the seemingly mild mannered, soft spoken, and VERY handsom Suichi.

He showed her several of the oldest buildings which had been named landmarks due to their age and design, as well as several hotspots, such as arcades and their favorite places to dine out... when they happened to have money to spend, that is. There were also parks, and both Suichi and Yusuke's homes, which they had passed on the way, as well as a few botanical gardens and plant shops that Suichi himself loved to frequent, occassionally buying a new plant that happened to be brought in.

Yusuke frowned a little at one point and held his stomach. "I'm getting hungry now. I kinda wish we HAD stayed and taken your mom up on her offer for more pastries. The few bites I had while I was there didn't even come close to filling me up."

Jenine grinned. "I know! Why don't I treat you all? You like pizza?"

Suichi grimaced slightly, casting a glance at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were gluttons of the worst kind. They could eat their weight worth in food and not gain an ounce. "Um... I don't know if that's wise. I'm afraid both Yusuke and Kuwabara can pack away a great deal of food and..."

She snorted and waved his concerns off. "I ain't worried about it. Didn't Kazu-chan mention the fact that my family's rich? I get a thousand dollars deposited into my account every week, curteosy of my mother and father. And I should warn you boys right now... I spoil the hell out of my friends!" She grinned and winked at the four of them. "So... with that in mind, what would you boys like to eat?"

Kuwabara grinned broadly. "That pizza you mentioned sure sounds like a good idea..."

Yusuke nodded, a grin on his own face. "Yeah! There's a pizza place only a couple blocks down this street."

Kurama blinked and then smiled a little. "If you're sure you wouldn't mind, I suppose I could use a bite to eat myself..."

She nodded, her own smile still in place. "Lead the way, boys!"

So they led her, Hiei looking like he was bored out of his mind. When they got there and found a table nestled in the corner of the dining area, Jenine grinned, taking the proffered menu's from the waitress. "Okay, guys! Pick whatever you want. The sky's the limit!"

Suichi cast a glance at her, and judged from her expression that she wasn't joking and really wouldn't mind in the least. So he shrugged inwardly and decided to order some of the pasta that the restaurant served. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara both ordered a large pizza for the each of them.

Hiei, however, didn't seem interested in the least about eating either. He never even touched the menu and looked bored as always.

Jenine smiled at him. "Aren't you going to order anything, Hiei? I really don't mind treating you."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Hn. I'm not hungry."

"Then how about a drink?"

He responded the same as before. "I'll just have water."

Yusuke grinned at him. "What's wrong with you, man? This is a chance to have a high priced dinner all one someone else and you're not even interested."

The fire demon sent him a glare. "I said... I'm not hungry, Urameshi."

Jenine smiled at Yusuke. "That's okay. I can just treat him another time."

So they made their orders, Hiei just having a glass of water and seeming to ignore everyone around him, while the others all indulged in their food.

When they were finally finished, Yusuke sighed in relief. "That was awesome! I don't think I've eaten that well in months! Thanks!"

Kurama and Kuwabara both nodded in full agreement.

She smiled at them all. "Anytime." Then she looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting late. I suppose I should be headed back home. I'm starting school on Monday and my Mom insists on bringing me shopping for a new wardrobe now that I'm here in a new country and all."

Kuwabara frowned a little. "One of us should walk you home. This neighborhood's pretty rough and there's assholes out there who'd love to meet a pretty girl like you on the street after dark."

Kurama smiled. "I'll walk her home. Otherwise your sister will kill you and Yusuke's mother will undoubtedly not be impressed if he comes home at too late an hour. I live close to Jenine's home, and should be home in more than enough time to complete my homework before it comes time for me to go to bed."

The others all shrugged as they got to their feet.

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Well, I guess I'll probably be seeing you in school on Monday then, Jenine!"

She nodded. "I sure hope so." Then she paid the bill for them and they headed outside. Yusuke and Kuwabara both waved goodbye to her, and Hiei seemed to just vanish into thin air.

Kurama smiled at her. "Well, are you ready to go?"  
She nodded. "Yup. Lead the way."

_Now's our chance!_ Youko said excitedly. _Just a little flirting and she'll be all ours!!_

_Youko!!_ Suichi said sternly. _We hardly know her for one, and for another, I've told you many times before that we need a woman who is willing to put up with our unique situation. She isn't even aware that demons exist!!_

_Who said anything about a long term relationship?_ Youko said, sounding bored. Then he grinned internally. _I'm thinking that a girl like her would be an awesome fuck._

Suichi almost fell over in shock, but managed to keep himself looking composed outwardly. _YOUKO!!!! How can you even think of doing something like that to Jenine? She's a very kind young woman and I will do NOTHING of the sort! Not to mention Kuwabara would have our heads for it, even if they are only friends! Besides, you should know by now that I will not engage in sexual acts unless it is with a woman that I know well and honestly love._

Youko rolled his eyes. _Which is why you haven't ever had sex before. It's sad, really. And it's driving me more than a little nuts. You have tonnes of hot women make plays for you every day, and you shrug off all their advances. Do you have any idea how many of those girls would gladly spend just a single night with you? And if you were to let me take control of your body... I can promise you that it would be a night neither one of you would forget._

Suichi was having a difficult time keeping composed outwardly. _Youko... That is not the issue here, and I will not under any circumstances have sex with a woman just so YOU can get off!!_

_But look at her!_ Youko purred. _Those beautiful wide eyes, those pouty lips, that flawless flace. That awesome body... can you imagine waking up with that beside you, or even better, hearing that sweet voice of hers calling out your name while..._

_ENOUGH!!!!!_ Suichi shouted in his mind, desperately trying to block out the images of Youko's fantasies and trying to stave off arousal. _I'm not doing it and that's final!! Now no more of this!!_

That's when a third voice entered their conversation. _Is that Kitsune bothering you again, Suichi?"_

Kurama blinked, and only then felt Hiei's energy following along beside them. He suppressed a sigh. _Yes. His hormones are through the roof again._

He could almost see Hiei smirking in his mind's eye. _Well, you told me earlier that it would be an interesting experience..._

_You KNOW what I meant, Hiei, and don't you DARE encourage him._

Youko spoke up again. _Aw, you're not nice. I haven't had sex in eighteen years because of you! Can't you give me some release?_

Suichi was barely able to keep himself from sighing in exasperation. _When the time is right, I will have sex with a woman of MY choice, Youko. It's MY body you're inhabiting, after all. And there are certain requirements that I feel should be met... not out of selfishness, but out of necessity. Besides, telling Jenine about our circumstances might put her in danger. You KNOW that we have powerful enemies, both in Makai and here on Earth. And I do NOT want this innocent young woman to be put in any sort of danger, and I know you don't either!_

_Okay, okay. Fine. But you better find SOMEONE to fuck soon, or I'm going to go nuts. I'm a fox demon, remember, and therefore, I have needs of my own._

Hiei was becoming more and more amused by this conversation, but he had little choice but to stop it. _This is very interesting and all, but I think I should let you know that Jenine is talking to you._

Suichi blinked, suddenly aware that the fire apparation was right.

"Hello? Earth to Suichi?" she was saying, waving her hands in front of his eyes.

He blinked and gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I was deep in thought there for a moment. What were you saying, Jenine?"

She smiled, more than a little amused by his behavior. "I was asking about the students in Sarayashiki. I hear that it can be a pretty tough school."

He nodded. "Yes, it can be. But you have no need to worry about being a target from bullies for long with Kuwabara, Yusuke and myself going to school with you. They all know better than to make any attempts on our friends."

She blinked. "What about Hiei? Doesn't he go to your school?"

He blinked, a little taken aback by this question, but he thought fast. "He gets home schooling. He was expelled from the last school he was in due to his rather violent tendencies, and since then has decided not to bother with the public school system."

Jenine smiled. "Yeah, from what I can see so far, he seems to keep to himself, huh? Not much of a people person. It's a shame, though. He IS kinda cute."

_WHAT????_ Hiei and Youko both shouted as one, the fire apparation almost falling out of his tree in shock.

Suichi was staring at her in surprise. "You... think Hiei... is...?"

She laughed at the expression on his face. "Cory was right about one thing when it comes to me. I think short guys are cute... and I love guys with long hair." Then she coughed and looked away, blushing lightly. "Not that I'd tell Hiei, of course. I hardly know him for one, and he doesn't seem like the type to be interested. And, don't worry. I'm not planning on flirting with you since, judging by your looks, I'm guessing you probably have hordes of girls after you as it is."

Youko was crushed to hear this. _NOOOO!!! Tell her she can flirt all she wants!!!_

_Enough, Youko,_ Suichi hushed his alter ego absently. Then he turned to Jenine. "Your assessment on my current situation is accurate, sadly. And you're right about Hiei, as well. He shows very little interest in girls."

She shrugged. "No point in even trying, then. I suppose I'd like to be with a guy who says more than two words a day, anyway."

Suichi laughed. "Yes, he likes to keep his thoughts to himself. And although he can even seem a little... scary at times, he is actually quite a nice guy once you get to know him."

_You better not be trying to pair me up, Kurama..._ Hiei said, a warning growl accompanying the voice in his mind.

Suichi smiled inwardly. _Not at all, Hiei. But I don't want her to be afraid of you either._

_Hn, _was the only response.

Suichi smiled at her, deciding it would be in the best interests of all concerned if he changed the subject. "So, you're going to be taking a course on horticulture from Tokyo University?"

She smiled. "That's right. I have an interest in plants, but haven't had an opportunity to study them. Japan is the first place I've come across that has a course offering the subject, so I jumped at the chance."

His smile widened. "I happen to have a great interest in plants myself. In fact, I am quite knowledgeable about the subject of horitculture. I would be more than happy to help you with your schoolwork in that subject, giving you my own input, if you would be interested."

"Sure! It's not very often that I get to have intellectual conversations with people. Most people tend to get bored whenever I try."

He chuckled. "I can assure you, you have no fear of that happening with me. I have interest in a wide assortment of subjects."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll have to take advantage of that since I'm here." A moment later, they were in front of her home. She punched in a code and a side door to the wall opened. Then she turned to him again, a smile on her f ace. "Well... thank you for walking me home, Suichi."

He gave her his patented smile and inclined his head toward her. "You are very welcome. I certainly wasn't going to just leave you to walk home alone. Considering your own looks and substantial wealth, it would be more than just a little risky."

Her smile widened. "I'll be sure to remember that." She stepped into the doorway and took hold of the door knob. "Well... I guess I'll probably see you in school."

He nodded. "Yes. I'll see you in school on Monday, Jenine. Good night."

"Good night." Then she gave him a wave and closed the door, vanishing into the safety of her yard.

**YAY!!! Chapter Three is up!! You gotta let me know what you think! Pretty please? R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter four, everyone!! Please, please, R&R!!!!!**

On Monday, Jenine was walking alongside Cory to their new school, Sarayashiki. Cory was just entering Junior High, and Jenine was starting off her final year.

Her brother fidgeted uncomfortably in his uniform. "I feel like such a geek," he moaned. "This sucks! How come we gotta wear uniforms?"

Jenine shrugged. "Because this is Japan. EVERYONE who goes to school here has to wear a uniform. It's the rules in most places. Finding a school where uniforms are optional is hard to do because a lot of the administrators believe that having a school withouth uniforms will distract the students from their studies."

He snorted. "That's stupid. You never wore a uniform back in Canada, and you had a 98 grade average!"

She laughed. "Well, it's the rules of the school, anyway, so you're going to have to live with it. It's only for a few hours a day, and at least nobody can tease you about it, because everyone else in the school has to wear them. You have nothing to worry about."

He smirked. "Oh, well. I guess I can bug you now, 'cuz you have to wear a SKIRT!" Then he blinked. "Ya know, this is the first time I've seen you in a skirt..."

She scowled a little herself now. "Well, I'm considering myself lucky because some of the skirts in the other schools barely cover anything. At least these skirts are only a little above the knees."

Cory looked bored. "Yeah, yeah." Then he looked around. "Hey, we almost at my school yet? It's on the way to yours, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It should just be a couple minutes away now..."

"Whoa, guys! Lookie what we've got here!" said a voice from their side.

Turning, Jenine and Cory saw three enormous brutes that gave Darwin's theory of evolution undeniable credence. The three of them all towered over Jenine by at least a foot and wore blue school uniforms. They all had their eyes squarely on her.

Jenine tried to look indifferent and took her brother by the hand. "Let's go, Cory. You don't want to be late," she said quickly and started off once more.

Before she had taken five steps, the apparent leader cut the two of them off. "What's your hurry, gorgeous? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Sanji, and this is Spike and Ryunni." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you come with us? We can play hookey for the first class and get to know each other a little better...?"

Jenine yelped at the sudden advance. "Hey!! Let me go!!"

Cory snarled at the hulking brute. "GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!!" he said, trying to pry his hand from around his sister's wrist.

Sanji snorted and shoved Cory to the ground. "Get lost, twerp! Your sister and I were just getting acquainted, an' we don't need to babysit a little runt like you!"

The girl snarled. "DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER, ASSHOLE!!!!" she screamed, kicking him in the shin as hard as she could.

He cried out in pain. "GRAB HER!!!!" he yelled before she had a chance to take so much as a step. She was immediately grabbed from behind by his two henchmen, and that is when the fear set in.

"CORY!! RUN!! GET HELP!!!"

Her little brother didn't have to be told twice. He was on his feet and off like a shot. He tore down the street as quickly as his feet would carry him, desperately looking around for anyone who might be able to help his sister.

Then he caught sight of bright orange hair and he changed direction immediately, crying out the name of the teenager desperately.

"KUWABARA-SAN!! KUWABARA-SAN!!!!"

----------------------------

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Suichi all turned as one when they heard the terrified voice calling out for Kuwabara. They blinked when they saw a boy in a junior high uniform, and a moment later recognized him as Jenine's little brother.

Blinking, the former bully knelt down as the kid raced up to them and had to grip him by the shoulders before he could be bowled over. Cory was breathing heavily, obviously having just run as quickly as he could, and his eyes were enormous. "Hey, kid! What's up?"

"THESE THREE BIG GUYS STOPPED ME AND JENINE ON OUR WAY TO SCHOOL AND THEY STARTED BUGGIN' HER AND WHEN SHE TRIED TO GET AWAY THEY GRABBED HER SO SHE TOLD ME TO GET SOME HELP AND NOW SHE'S IN TROUBLE AND PLEASE YOU'VE GOTTA HELP HER BEFORE THEY DO ANYTHING TO HER!!!" He said the words in one long breath, barely leaving any space between them.

The three teens eyes went huge and Kuwabara almost exploded. _**"WHAT?! WHERE?! SHOW ME THE WAY, KID!!!!"**_

Cory nodded and shot off, rounding the corner with the three teens right behind him. When they turned the corner and saw that Sanji had gotten his brutes to pin Jenine up against a wall and he was working his hand up her leg toward her panties, the three teens completely lost it.

The twelve year old watched in shock as Kuwabara charged forward, his eyes blazing as he tore Sanji away from his struggling sister. _**"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFFA MY FRIEND YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!"**_ he roared, obviously enraged.

Yusuke was in much the same state as he grabbed Ryunni and started to beat the crap right out of him. "WHAT THE FUCK'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ASSHOLES?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT WOMEN WITH RESPECT?!"

Suichi more calmly knocked out Spike with a single blow, and then found himself with an armful of Jenine. He wrapped his arms around her, not quite prepared for the sudden contact, but knew he shouldn't be too surprised. She was trembling slightly and fighting to take in calming breaths. Then she looked up and stared as she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara beating the royal shit out of Ryunni and Sanji.

It wasn't until they finished beating the crap out of them that she realized that Suichi still had his arms around her protectively. She slowly pulled away from him, trying not to blush as she did so, just in time for Kuwabara, Yusuke and Cory to come running up to her.

"JENINE!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kuwabara asked immediately, taking her by the shoulders, his face filled with concern.

She nodded letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave them a smile. "Thanks."

Suichi looked at her in concern. "Are you sure? How are your wrists? They had you in quite a grip."

She looked at her wrists for a few seconds and shrugged. "I might get some bruising, but it's nothing major."

Cory blinked a few times, and then seemed to come out of a trance, a smile spreading across his face. "I thought you guys were just weird at first, but now... THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!" He was grinning from ear to ear. "Those three guys were huge BRUTES and you guys pounded them flat like it was absolutely NOTHIN'!! I totally take back anything bad I said about you guys yesterday!! Especially you, Kuwabara-san!!"

Yusuke got a smug look on his face, Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head while he grinned, and Suichi merely smiled his gentle smile.

"Hey, your brother's not to bad, Jenine," Yusuke said, ruffling the kids hair.

Cory scowled. "Hey, quit treatin' me like a kid, would ya? I'm almost thirteen already!" Then he smiled at Kuwabara. "Seriously, though... ya think you could teach me a few moves? I have a feeling that if I'm gonna be going to school here, I wanna know a thing or two about fighting! Please, Kazu-chan?"

Kuwabara blinked in surprise, hearing this request, as well as the friendly titly placed along with his name, and then he grinned. "I guess we might be able to arrange somethin' kid. We'll chat about it later, okay?"

Suichi cleared his throat meaningfully. "And, since this matter seems to have been taken care of, I must point out that we DO still have to get to school. Classes start in fifteen minutes."

Yusuke shrugged, looking bored as he put his hands behind his head. "Big deal. One more day of me and Kazu skippin' and getting into fights."

Jenine looked at the two boys, a look of mock horror on her face. "You two are skipping classes in your FINAL year?" She tisked them and waved a finger at them both. "Naughty, naughty.What are your grades like?"

Suichi chuckled slightly. "Here's the irony of it all. Us, the two smartest students with the highest grades, are hanging out with the two students with the lowest grades. I believe the only subjects they have aced is Gym."

She looked down at her little brother. "See, these two are NOT your role models," she said teasingly. "At least not academically." Then she looked back up at the two of them. "Aren't you two worried about graduation? If you're failing in the core subjects, then you're going to have to come back next year, you do realize that, right? So why not just focus on getting a passing grade so you can get out of school?"

Yusuke snorted. "I can't sit in those classrooms. They and the teachers drive me totally nuts. The only teacher in the whole school who seems to have any respect for me at all is Yamamoto, the Principal. (AN: Is that his principals name? Please tell me if it's wrong!!)"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, and I just have trouble focusing on what they're tryin' ta teach me, so I stopped bothering ages ago."

Jenine smiled. "Well, in that case, why don't I tutor the both of you?"

Yusuke shook his head. "My girlfriend's already tutoring me. She's a straight A student. She's the smartest girl in the school... or she was, anyway."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. How about you, Kazu-chan?"

He blinked and considered for a few minutes. "Well, I guess if I can find the time... but I actually sometimes have busy schedules, ya know? A lot of unexpected stuff comes up with me..."

She smiled. "That's okay. Whenever we have time, I'll tutor you."

Cory blinked looking up. "Hey, this is my school!" He gave the four of them a huge smile and a wave as he ran for it. "I'll see you all later! Thanks again for helping me and sis!!" Then he raced through the doors of his school.

-----------------------------------------

After a few more incidents between some of the perverts and bullies that tried to target Jenine, the students all learned that she seemed to be under the protection of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suichi... the three students that everyone knew you should NOT fuck with.

At noon hours, Jenine went to the office to talk to Yamamoto about some changes she wanted to make to her curriculum sheet, while Suichi went to his locker to grab his homework, intending to work on it during lunch hour. They had agreed to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara in the back of the school to eat once they were done.

As Jenine was making her way to the back of the school, hover, she heard a commotion off to her left as she was passing a tool shed beside the school. Looking around the corner, she saw a somewhat frazzled and desperate Suichi racing away from a huge horde of girls. She sweatdropped and then stepped back a little, waiting.

When she heard Suichi's footsteps coming closer, she edged toward the corner of the building and quickly reached out and p ulled him into the shadows between the buildings. He let out a startled yelp and found himself pressed right up against the shed in the shadows, with Jenine pressed up against him. He was about to say something but quickly clamped his mouth shut when he heard the horde of screaming girls approaching. When they raced by without noticing him or his female companion, he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Jenine smiled at him mischeviously. "Wow... I knew with your looks you had to have some female admirers, but I had no idea, Suichi. You can really reel 'em in, can't you?"

He blinked and then smiled a little sheepishly. "It's not intentional, I can assure you. In fact, I find all the attention rather... irritating. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, or anything, but I would like to go a day or two without this form of attention." Then his gentle smile returned as he looked at her. "And so, it appears it is now my turn to thank you for saving ME."

She laughed. "It was no problem. But come on. We should meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're probably waiting for us."

He nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

The two of them carefully searched the surroundings beyond their shaded sanctuary and, upon finding no rabid fanclub in view, they started off to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They wound up having lunch with Keiko as well. Jenine found her to be a nice girl, if a little preachy towards Yusuke about his wearing an off color uniform and the fact that he skipped more classes than he attended.

After lunch, the five of them started back into the school once more. No one was really surprised to find Yusuke and Kuwabara had vanished, knowing science was the next subject. In fact, they never appeared again until school itself was over and they were ready to head for home.

Keiko accompanied Kuwabara when he mentioned he wanted to go to Genkai's shrine to visit his girlfriend, Yukina. Jenine wanted to meet the girl for herself, as well as Genkai who Kuwabara had briefly mentioned in one or two of his letters, but knew she had to pick up her little brother from the school and bring him home for dinner.

Suichi and Yusuke stayed with her, on the off chance that more bullies might still be lurking around and be oblivious to the fact that she was under their self proclaimed protection. Cory was waiting for them outside the school and, although he looked a little downheartened to hear that Kuwabara had gone off to visit his girlfriend, was soon deep in conversation with Yusuke.

They saw Hiei briefly as they were approaching Jenine's home. He didn't seem any more inclined to visit with her today than he had yesterday. She was a little downheartened at this, but Suichi was careful to tell her that with Hiei, silence was his way of saying he didn't DISLIKE you, and so to consider herself favored for the time being.

**Alright!! Chapter Four is up! Everyone, please read and review!! I want to know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty!! Chapter five is here for your reading and reviewing pleasure! Please, tell me what you think!!**

The first week pretty well passed like this, Jenine still trying to get her bearings, and working her way into a routine, trying to balance out her work and social life. She spent most of her nights in her room doing homework before bed, while her father was usually down in his study while her mother had put away the baking supplies for the day and could most times be found in the living room, curled up with a good romance novel.

One night, about a week after she had started school, Jenine was up in her room, typing out a report for her horticulture subject from the University. As she finished spell check and quickly read it over, she decided it was ready for paper and tried to print. When she did so, the computer was quick to inform her that the printer was out of paper. She searched her room, but was a little irked to see that there was none to be found.

She went in search of her father, to ask him to drop by the store for her. Her report had to be sent out tomorrow morning if it was going to make it in time to be graded, and she didn't want to get points deducted because it was late coming in. However, her father was nowhere to be found. And neither, she was soon to find, was her mother.

She found Cory reading a manga (Yusuke had gotten him into them) in the living room. "Hey, Cory! Do you know where Mom and Dad went?"

He blinked and looked up. "Yeah, Dad took her out on a date. He wanted her to try this Sushi Bar that's on the other side of town, and then to bring her to watch some traditional samurai stuff or something that's happening in the Tunshi Sector. They said they won't be back home till late."

"Damn." She sighed. It looked like she was going to have to go get it herself. "Listen up, Kiddo. I've gotta get some printer paper from the store or I'm gonna get late marks on a report from the University. You stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back soon."

Cory's face turned a little concerned as he looked at his watch. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sis? It's nine fifteen and it's dark outside. Remember, the guys said that it's not very safe for a girl to walk down these streets by themselves at night?"

She smiled. "It's not that far, only about five blocks to the store. Besides, I've got my pepper spray. I'll be okay. But you keep the door locked while I'm gone."

He hesitated for another moment before he nodded. "Okay. But be careful, sis."

She nodded, her smile still in place. "It's just going to be a quick trip. I'll be back in no time." She gave him one last quick wave before she walked out. She stood outside the door for a moment before she heard a click, telling her that her brother had done as she had asked and locked the door.

After exiting the yard, she looked up and down the street. It looked deserted. Shrugging, she started walking to her right, heading to the general store, which was about five or six blocks away. Except for the occasional streetlight, the streets were dark, and it was mostly silent. She heard the occassional dog barking off in the distance, or a far off laugh or talking, but nothing other than that. In the daytime, this area of town looked quaint, but at night... she found a chill racing down her spine as she couldn't help but think it was actually rather creepy.

She quickened her pace, and made it to the store in only about ten minutes. She quickly found the paper, checked her watch and found that it was only nine thirty, paid for her merchandise from the bored cashier and quickly left.

Paid merchandise in hand, she quickly started for hom, a queer sense of unease and apprehension growing in the pit of her stomach as she tried to tell herself that everything was okay. She had seen no one else so far in her walk except for the merchant in the store, and so she saw no cause for concern.

She saw a brief blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and she started slightly, turning to look. Blinking, she saw only the thick branches of the trees that dotted the sides of the street. Taking in a deep breath, she told herself it had been nothing and continued on her way.

However, after only a half block of walking, she stopped in her tracks, suddenly seeing a group of people standing in her path. There were six of them, she concluded after doing a quick count, and they spotted her at the same time as she spotted them.

"Hey, hon? What's a cute little thing like you doing out at this time of night all by yourself?" The one who asked this question was almost seven feet tall and looked like he was built like an ox.

She stiffened, but forced a smile on her face. "Hey guys! Don't mind me, I just had to make a quick run to the store." She held up her bag of newly bought printing paper. "I've got what I need, so I'm just headed home. Later!" She quickly made to step by them, but suddenly felt a hand clamp around her wrist. She stiffened as she dropped her bag of merchandise to free her hand. That hand made its way into her jacket pocket and closed around her can of pepper spray. Her heart was pounding as she silently prayed that they'd just leave her alone.

"Ya know, it ain't safe out here for a cute little thing like you. You never know who you'll run into on these streets at this hour of the night." The leader said this with a smile and she heard the rest of the group start to chuckle. Her heart beat picked up as she tightened her grip on the bottle in her pocket.

"Well, I'm almost home, so if you just let go of my wrist, I'll be on my way..." she said, trying not to show that she was getting more than a little scared.

The man grinned at her, cupping her chin with his free hand. "Ya know, this is our territory, babe. If you wanna get past here, the fee's 20,000 yen."

Panic was beginning to set in. "Um... actually, I don't have that much on me right now. I only brought enough to pay for what I needed..."

His grin turned perverted, as did the other punks as they stepped in closer. Jenine saw that she was enclosed in a circle. The leader of the group pulled her closer to him.

"Well, you know what happens then, right? You gotta pay us SOMEHOW... and with no money, there's only one thing you've got that we're interested in. So why don't you start by giving me a kiss, sweetheart?" he said huskily, his face coming closer to her own.

She immediately freaked. Her hand was out of her pocket and her finger pressed down on the top of her spray bottle. The punk who had a hold of her suddenly found himself getting a face full of pepper spray.

He immediately released her wrist and held his eyes, a cry of pain rising from his throat. Jenine didn't hesitate for a second. She was off like a shot, racing down the street.

"CATCH THAT FUCKING CUNT!!!!" the man screamed. Panic reared in her mind when she heard the other five men right on her heels.

In only seconds, she felt one of them grab hold of her left wrist, the one that had the pepper spray in it. She whirled and kicked him in the shin desperately and, once her hand was free again, she sprayed him as well. But before she could try racing away again, something knocked the can out of her hand and she felt herself being grabbed on all sides. She kicked and screamed, her eyes going huge now as she realized that only her little brother knew where she was and nobody could help her.

She suddenly found herself flat on her back, one boy each holding her down on each side. Then she saw the huge leader of the group coming up to her, his eyes red from the pepper spray and his face promising her a great deal of pain and humiliation. She went white when she saw the crowbar in his hand.

"You little bitch!! By the time I'm through with you, they'll need your dental record to identify your remains!" he growled.

"NO!! PLEASE!!!!" she cried, tears starting to stream down her face as she struggled to get back up. She felt someone grab a fistful of her hair and slam her head down onto the sidewalk. Stars danced in her eyes for a few seconds as she saw the man bring up his crowbar, ready to beat her to death for her defiance. She screamed, shutting her eyes tight.

A few long seconds passed, and she was wondering why she wasn't feeling a crowbar breaking every bone in her body, when she heard the guys holding her down gasp and a familiar voice start to speak.

"Hn. Your lack of respect for women disgusts even me."

Opening her eyes, she was totally shocked and relieved to see Hiei standing there, holding the crowbar back with what looked for all the world like a katana. His normally calm expression was broken with a scowl as he looked at the large man. Jenine found herself wondering how a boy so small could hold back a man so large.

The leader snarled. "FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE RUNT!! THIS BITCH IS MINE!!" He brought his crowbar back, ready to beat on Hiei.

But before the astonished eyes of the gang and the girl, the boy moved with an almost inhuman speed, and before anyone could so much as blink, the leader was flung into the street with a single armed throw.

"Holy shit!!" one of the guys said. In an instant, the five of them were on their feet and started running down the street. Hiei was little more than a blur, and before Jenine could blink, the five of them were all lying unmoving on the ground. Hiei resheathed his sword beneath his jacket and stepped up to where she was lying on the ground. His expression was neutral once again as he looked at her and knelt beside her.

Looking past him, she had to blink, seeing the group of men. "Um... are they... still alive?"

He nodded. "They'll be out for a while, but they'll live. Unfortunately." Then his expression turned a little angry as he looked at her with those strange red eyes. "What the fuck did you think you were doing walking down the streets by yourself at this time of night? I thought you were told that it's not safe for a woman like you. If I hadn't seen you exiting that store and decided to follow you, you'd be dead by now!"

She blinked. He'd FOLLOWED her? She hadn't even noticed. Then again, if he'd stayed in the shadows, with his dark clothes, it would be hard for her to see him, even if she had thought to look for a potential stalker. Then she realized what else he had said and knew he was waiting for some sort of an explanation.

"I needed something for a school project, and my parents weren't home. I didn't think a quick trip was going to be that big of a deal." Once her heart rate was back down to normal, she slowly sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"Hn. Well, I guess you now know different." He stood up straight, reaching out a hand to her. She took it and was shocked at how easily he pulled her to her feet. "How are you?"

Her vision blurred somewhat in her sight and she felt another throb of pain shoot through her head. To top it off, her ribs were hurting, probably from when they had shoved her down to the ground. "Not too good, actually. That one guy slammed my head into the pavement pretty hard and..." In that instant, the world started to spin around her. "Shit..." she muttered before she lost consciousness.

---------------------------------

Suichi was working on his own homework assignment. There was no school the next day, and so there was no major hurry, but like Jenine, he himself liked to get his homework completed as quickly as possible.

He was soon interrupted by a familiar telepathic voice in his mind.

_Hey, Kurama! Is your mother home right now?_

The boy blinked. _Hiei? No, she isn't. Why do you ask? Are you coming over?_

_Yes. That ningen woman friend of Kuwabara's was just attacked by some thugs on the street. She's unconscious. I thought this would be the best place to take her._

His eyes went huge, as did Youko's from within him. _She was WHAT?!_

Youko was almost seething in rage. He had decided only three days after meeting her, that Jenine was going to be his mate, despite Suichi's own protests. _Someone hurt MY woman?!_

_Bring her to the front door, Hiei! I'll be right down! Tell me what you saw and what condition she's in!_

Kurama was on his feet and racing down the stairs. By the time he got to the front door, Hiei was already standing there, holding Jenine in his arms bridal style. He had a bag filled with printer paper in one hand.

"There were six men. She used some sort of spray when they made their intentions clear and tried to make a run for it, but she didn't get far before they caught up with her and wrestled her to the ground. One of them slammed the back of her head onto the ground when she wouldn't stop struggling. When the one she sprayed was about to beat her with a crowbar, I thought it best to step in. She was conscious for a few moments before she stood up and then collapsed. That's when I decided I should bring her to you."

Kurama quickly took the woman into his arms and made his way up to his room, the fire apparation right behind him. He kept his features carefully composed. "You mean you only stepped in THEN?! You could have taken those men out in an instant and you decided to WAIT?!"

Hiei scowled. "She had been warned about walking the streets alone after dark. I thought she could use a lesson to teach her why. I don't think she'll be making the same mistake again."

He didn't bother to hold back a scowl of his own. "Them approaching her in the first place would have been lesson enough! You didn't have to wait until they started beating on her to step in and save her!! I swear, Hiei!! There I times when I have to question why I call you my friend!"

"Hn."

They were up in Kurama's room now, and the boy quickly started looking her over for injuries. She had a couple broken ribs that he had fixed up in only a few minutes, and then a concussion... her reason for passing out. He used his fox magic to heal it up, and then let out a sigh. "I'll have to call her home and let them know where she is."

Hiei took off his headband as he looked at her. "The brat's the only one at home right now. Her family went out."

Kurama nodded, and decided that to save the boy worry, he'd simply tell him that she had run into him and decided to go to his place to examine some of his books on plants. That message could then be relayed to her parents when they returned home, if she had not returned home by herself at that time.

Hiei snorted, hearing what he was going to tell them. "You're too soft, fox. I think that girl could use someone talking some sense into her."

He frowned slightly. "I intend to do that myself, believe me. Just stay with her for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Kurama exited the room, heading for the phone down stairs to make his call. Hiei just sat casually in a hard backed chair beside the girl, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

The fox returned a moment later, a smile on his face. "There. There is no longer any reason for her family to worry."

Hiei looked at the girl. "So now what? Is she just going to sleep?"

Kurama nodded. "She should wake up in about an hour. Then I'm going to have a little talk with her, and one of us can walk her home."

Hiei scowled, having a feeling he was going to be the one left with that particular duty, and not liking the thought of playing babysitter for some ningen woman. There was also the chance that Youko would convince Kurama to walk her home himself and save Hiei the trouble. There were times when that fox could be very persuasive.

Hiei just continued to sit in the chair by the bed of the woman as Kurama returned to his desk to complete his homework.

**Yay! Chapter five is up! Tell me what you think! R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm updating real fast... I've got tonnes of stories I wanna get on though... and I wanna know what you all think!! So please, read and review!! Here's chapter five, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... just Jenine and her family... sorry, I forgot to mention that in some of the previous chapters... O.o... Oops. hehehe...**

Jenine was first aware that she was lying on a soft surface and that a warm comforter was over her. She almost rolled over to go back to sleep before what had happened replayed in her mind and she was wide awake in an instant.

She sat bolt upright and looked around herself. The room she found herself in was immaculately clean and tidy, with a dresser, desk, a couple shelves filled from top to bottom with books, and two chairs... both of which were occupied. She saw Hiei sitting next to her on her left, and looking up from a desk on the other side of the room, was Suichi.

The red haired boy was on his feet in an instant and at her side. "Jenine! Are you all right?"

She nodded a little dumbly. "Um... yeah. Am I in your house?"

He nodded. "Yes. Hiei brought you here after you fainted." Said boy vacated the chair so Suichi could sit down. He then took the chair by the desk, sitting down and crossing his arms.

Suichi took the newly vacated chair immediately, and looked right at the girl. "You had a nasty bump on your head and a couple of bruised ribs. gave you something to take the pain away, and you're going to be fine." Then, to her surprise, his expression turned more than just a little angry. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you were THINKING? I thought I told you that the streets aren't safe for a young woman like you! If Hiei hadn't come across you when he had, you'd be dead now! DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!!"

The woman cringed at his tone and immediately looked ashamed. "I'm... sorry. There was nobody at home that could drive me, and I thought a quick trip wasn't going to hurt. I mean... the store wasn't far, and..."

He shook his head immediately, his features, although still stern, were no longer angry. "No matter how short the walk, it is not safe. The next time you want to go somewhere, just call up one of us. We'd be more than willing to come over and walk you, or just pick up what you need and drop it off at your place." He held up the bag that she had dropped, her merchandize still inside it. "Your life isn't worth printer paper."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, feeling more than a little ashamed at her actions. "I won't do it again."

Suichi sighed and put a hand on either one of her shoulders, his stern face softening into a gentle smile. "Be sure that you don't. You may not be so lucky the next time if you do."

She sighed, and then blinked, a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Um... what time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven."

Jenine let out a yelp. "WHAT?! Oh, SHIT!! Cory's gonna be freaking out!! I told him I was only going to be gone a few minutes and that was at nine fifteen!!!"

His smile turned a little amused. "Not to worry. I gave your brother a call already. I saved you some trouble and potential embarrassment by telling him that you ran into me on the street and came over to my home to look through my horticultural books. He said that he would pass the message on to your parents if you happened to still be gone when your parents got home. I thought that would save you another lecture."

The girl let out a massive sigh of relief. "Thanks."

He nodded, his gentle smile still in place. "You are very welcome. And on that note... seeing as how the hour is so late, I think it would be time for you to head on home. One of us will walk you," he said, indicating himself and Hiei.

She nodded.

Hiei got up with an irritated sigh. "Since Suichi's working on his homework, I have a feeling I'm the one who's going to be given that particular task. Am I right?" he asked, looking at the red haired boy pointedly and hoping he was wrong.

Suichi gave him an amused smile. "Actually, I am finished my homework and was seriously considering walking her home myself. However, if you feel compelled to do so yourself, Hiei, then far be it from me to stand in your way."

He snorted. "I think I've babysat her long enough for tonight."

Jenine bristled slightly, hearing his choice of words, but then shoved the anger aside almost immediately. Hiei HAD saved her life, after all. She had to give him credit where credit was due, and after seeing way he had dispatched her attackers with such ease earlier tonight, she didn't want to anger him. He could just as easily had left her in the hands of the thugs if he had wanted to.

Suichi simply nodded, seemingly unphazed by his friends choice of words as he turned to Jenine once more, a gentle smile on his face. "Let's be off, then. I'm sure you want to finish your own homework before you go to bed tonight."

She managed a wane smile and nodded as she climbed out of his bed and followed him out of the room, mouthing 'thankyou' to Hiei as she passed him. The boy simply snorted and leaned back in his chair.

She sighed when they left the house. "I'm really starting to think that he doesn't like me at all..."

Suichi smiled at her. "Believe me, he does. If he didn't he would have simply left you to the men who attacked you tonight. His attitude is merely his way of showing concern for you. I think he likes you quite a lot, although you would never get him to admit it in a million years.

_Hiei's not the ONLY one who likes her..._ Youko purred in Suichi's mind. The boy tried not to sigh as he knew he was about to spend the next fifteen minutes being hounded by the fox demon. Whenever Suichi was alone with Jenine for longer than a minute, he immediately started bothering him to start flirting, hoping that the girl would be taken in by his charm.

_Youko... she was just attacked and she's feeling more than a little ashamed at her lack of judgement. There isn't a chance in hell of me flirting with her, so quit while you're ahead._

Before Youko could continue his urgings, Jenine saved him by starting to talk.

"I know I made a really stupid mistake tonight. I'm just used to walking down streets without having to worry about being targeted by thugs. The city I'm from wasn't as dangerous as this one, and I guess I thought you guys were overreacting because I was rich or something."

Suichi smiled at her and shook his head. "We do not allow any of our lady friends to walk these streets alone at night, Jenine. Rich or poor, any woman is most likely to be targeted by the criminals on the streets in this city."

She managed a small smile back. "I guess it's just something I have to get used to. And... thank you for helping me out the way that you did. The last thing I wanted was to wake up in a hospital with my parents freaking out."

He nodded. "That's why Hiei brought you to my place instead. I know a few things about medicine, and he thought you would be better off in my hands than at the local hospital." He let his smile grow a little. "As I said earlier, whether he's willing to admit it or not, Hiei does like you."

_Watch it, fox..._ came the slightly irritated telepathic voice of Hiei. It was then that Kurama saw his form, barely more than a blur, vanish from a branch to their right.

He couldn't help but smirk. _Why, Hiei... don't tell me you think my protection is less than adequate?_

_Hn. I just decided to keep you company. It's better than sitting up in that room of yours all night. I just didn't want to escort that ningen woman home on my own. If I know women, she'd talk my ear off and I'm not interested. You have more patience with that sort of thing than I do._

_I'm sure._ Hiei gave a low mental growl of warning that Kurama smiled at, knowing he was right. But then Jenine caught him off guard by making an observation.

"I didn't know that Hiei carried a sword... or that he was so fast! I could barely see him when he took care of those guys. I didn't think that was humanly possible!"

Suichi tried to smile it off as he heard his diminuitive friend curse loudly in his mind. "Hiei used to do fencing when he attended public school. He was the best there was, actually. And you're right. He is quite fast, actually. It tends to take many people by surprise, and he looks faster than he actually is because of his small stature."

She shrugged. "And I guess my head injury might have skewed my judgement. The world was spinning before I passed out."

He nodded, silently sighing in relief. "Yes, you did have quite a bump on your head. I was almsot afraid you had a concussion when I first saw you."

She smiled. "Well, whatever you gave me did the trick. I can't feel any pain at all."

Kurama decided it would be best to change the subject. "So, are you planning on going to the cultural festival next week?"

Jenine smiled broadly immediately. "You bet I am! I've been dying to wear a kimono and take a look at the traditional side of Japan. This is going to be my first cultural festival since moving here."

He smiled at her gently. "They are quite entertaining. They have games, rides, shows, and all sorts of other activities. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

They were at her house now, right outside the door to the wall. She turned to him. "Um... about the festival... it lasts four days, right?"

He blinked. "Yes."

She cleared her throat a little. "Well, I know it's more traditional for the guy to ask things like this, but I'm not very traditional so... Would you like to go to the festival with me?" she asked, turning a little red as she asked the question.

Suichi blinked in surprise, hearing this question, and then suddenly had to fight to keep from wincing as Youko screamed out in his mind.

_SAY YES!!!!!!! SAY YES!!!!! YOU BETTER SAY YES OR I'LL KEEP YOU UP FOR THE NEXT WEEK, AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT, RED!!!!!!_

Suichi, looking at the still blushing girl, let his patented smile come to his face. "I would love to be your escort for the festival, Jenine," he said gently.

_**YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!**_

Jenine smiled at him, almost seeming to breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay! That sounds great!" Then she stood awkwardly for a moment, before smiling a little sheepishly. "Well... um... thank you for walking me home, Suichi. I really appreciate it."

He inclined his head. "It was no problem at all."

"Oh! And... would you mind... NOT telling Kazu-chan and Yusuke-kun about... what happened tonight? I really don't need them freaking out on me, too."

He held both hands up in surrender. "They shall not hear a word of it from me. And I'll tell Hiei to keep it under wraps as well."

She looked very relieved to hear this. "Thanks. Well... goodnight." Then, to his shock, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning even redder and vanishing through the door. "I'll see you in school!!" she said quickly as it closed.

Suichi's eyes went wide as his hand went up to touch his cheek in surprise. However, an instant later, he heard Youko admonishing him in his mind.

_I can't believe it!! You should have seen that coming from a mile away, Red! Why didn't you turn your head and make lip to lip contact instead?_

They heard a chuckle enter their mind. _You should feel priviledged that he got a kiss at all, Fox._

Suichi shook his head with a sigh, knowing that Youko was going to be bothering him all the way home now. _Believe it or not, Youko, I WASN'T expecting her to make a move. As she said, it is more traditional for the man to make the initial move in a relationship. I suppose they don't follow tradition all that much in Canada._

The fox growled lightly in his mind. _Well, listen up, Red! At the festival, YOU better make a move! I'm talking total lip to lip action!! If you don't, then I'll take over and do it myself!!_

_YOUKO!! I don't want to do anything that she might not consent to..._

_Are you stupid or afraid, Suichi?_ asked Hiei now. _I may not know much about humans, or women in general, but that one looked like she was most definitely interested in you. Do you think she would have caught you off guard if she wasn't? And besides that, if you decide to take her on as a steady girlfriend, it will help alleviate all the attention you're constantly receiving in that school of yours._

He had to consider THAT, and had to admit that the fire apparation had a point.

Youko snorted. _He's got a point, Red. And for your information, if I happened to make a pass at her for you and she made it clear that she wasn't interested, I wouldn't push the matter, and I'd let you take over again so you could apologize. I'm not a merciless asshole anymore, you know._

Suichi sighed, turning to start back for his home. _Can we discuss this another time? Perhaps on the day of the festival? I would much rather just go home once more and go to sleep..._

He saw Youko smile in his mind's eye. _Ah... and your bed will be filled with her lovely scent. I'll be sure you have pleasant dreams tonight, Red._

Suichi suddenly found his mind bombarded by images of what the fox demon had in mind, and he sighed, feeling an oncoming arousal. He knew, after the girl had made the move on him, that there was no point in fighting it.

He could almost see Hiei's smirk in his mind. _Well, since you've got 'plans' tonight, I think I'll take my leave of you both then. I'll see you around, fox._

Then Hiei was gone.

_Where do you think Three Eyes is going?_ Youko asked, sounding bored, and yet slightly curious.

Suichi shrugged, just relieved that the images that had been entering his mind a moment before had been temporarily stopped by the Fox's curiosity. _With Hiei, you can never tell, can you?_

Letting out a yawn, the boy decided that any further conversation was just going to have to wait as he swiftly made his way for home once more.

--------------------------------

Jenine was in her room, after receiving only minor teasing on her brother's behalf due to the fact that she had been alone with a boy in his house, and he just had to know what HAD she been doing. She pointedly ignored his questions and headed up to her room, immediately booting up the computer, opening the saved file and quickly printing out her report.

Once she had it all put together and neatly stacked on her desk, she stared at it for a moment. _If I don't ace this damn thing after almost getting killed to print the fucking thing out, I'm gonna have a total bird,_ she thought with a mental scowl.

Then she let out a sigh, realizing that she felt completely exhausted after the events of this evening. She opened her window, feeling more than a little stiffled and breathed in deep, decided to just leave it open for the night to allow the stale air in her room to air out, and set about getting ready for bed.

She never noticed the red eyes looking upon her as she changed and started shutting off the lights in her room before she collapsed on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

------------------------------------

Hiei stepped through the open window and looked at his surroundings. The room wasn't quite what he thought a human girl's room would normally look like. In fact, it looked almost exactly the same as Kurama's. It was clean, neat, and completely organized. There were no pornographic pictures on the walls, and as far as he could tell, no tasteless magazines. There was a family photograph on the wall, hanging among several awards and several plaques from her academic achievements, but nothing else that seemed to be of interest. She even had a clothes hamper set off to the side for her dirty laundry, to prevent her from placing her clothes on the floor once she stripped.

He thought back on when he saw her taking off her clothes, the gentle curve of her body and the flawless skin... the way her dark brown hair had billowed out across her bare shoulders and gently touched the top of her perfectly formed breasts. He couldn't help but feel a smirk come to his face as he stepped up to her bed and looked down at her now sleeping form.

She was lying on her back, her head tilted silghtly to the side as she breathed deeply, obviously not aware of his presence at all. She wore a silky negligee, spaghetti strap sliding silkily off of her shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted.

Hiei removed his headband and revealed his jagen eye as he looked at her unwaveringly. He would only use it in case of an emergency. Kurama had claimed the woman as his own, but she had not yet confirmed that herself yet. That meant that this was not a betrayal to the fox... at least not to Hiei's mind.

Reaching out, he ran a finger down the side of her face. She let out a little moan, her lips forming a smile. Then, leaning forward, Hiei brought his lips down against hers.

Her lips were soft and warm against his own. One hand cupped her face as the other one ran down the side of her body. The woman let out a loud moan and squirmed slightly on the bed. Hiei smirked as he gently pulled away after a few moments.

----------------------------

Jenine suddenly sat bolt upright, her heart drumming in her chest, and her lips tingling. She felt very hot, and was breathing in short gasps. She was surprised to find that she was feeling... aroused?

Looking around, she found that she was alone in her room. There was no sign that anyone had been in there... and even if there HAD been someone, there's no way they could have climbed out her window and down that tree before she saw them.

She layed back down, her hand coming up to her lips, which felt strangely swollen. She didn't remember dreaming anything... but she was sure that she had felt someone kissing her. She sighed. She supposed this sort of thing would happen after she made that little pass on Suichi. She didn't think she'd have THIS great a reaction, but... She had to smile. She just hoped that he was as interested in her as she was in him. She never thought she would have the opportunity to be with a guy who had the same interests and genius as she.

Shoving off the earlier sensations as a dream and nothing more, she rolled over onto her side and went to sleep again.

---------------------------------------

Hiei smirked, looking at her and using his third eye to look into her mind and read her thoughts. Tomorrow night, he'd give her a greater taste of what he could do... make her crave sexual contact even more. Even if Kurama was't aware of it, he was going to help the fox yokai... in his own way. And he got a bit of pleasure out of it in the first place.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, little ningen," he purred, and he left his perch on the branch.

**Hmmmm... methinks this may have to be bumped up to an M rating in another chapter or two... Tell me what you think!! Hehehe... matchmaking Hiei!!! R&R!!!!**


End file.
